


Private hell

by Riakon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Experimental Style, M/M, POV First Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Songfic, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 16:05:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19360249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: В мире, где истинные пары слышат мысли друг друга, быть парой Стилински - это ад.





	Private hell

**Author's Note:**

> Эксперимент касается необычной подачи сонгфика - каждая из строчек первого куплета песни была высказана персонажем, поскольку повторяла его мысли.
> 
> Песня: Iggi Pop - Private hell(Персональный ад)

У меня есть свой личный ад. И он просто потрясающего качества. Мой личный ад, начинается там, где ты улыбаешься. Весело, вызывающе. Когда ты бросаешь мне вызов, мой ад бушует внутри, он рвется из меня мириадами тщательно скрываемых желаний. И я знаю, каждый чертов миг знаю, о чем ты сейчас думаешь.

Два тела переплетены в наслаждении. Губы, сильные, властные, оставляют цепочку следов на шее, вниз, к ключицам. Эта дорога счастья, которую видят все, но лишь одному позволено пройти этот путь, иначе он ткнет лицом всех претендентов в их собственные внутренности, которые быстро станут наружностями. Даже родного дядюшку. 

Это невероятно тяжело — быть парой такого непроходимого умника и вместе с тем гениального болвана, как ты. Я ненавижу тебя с той самой минуты, когда мы встретились в твоих мыслях. С той самой секунды, как глядя глаза в глаза так отчаянно близко в чертовой патрульной машине, сумели то, что могут только истинные пары — прочесть мысли друг друга. Ты даже не представляешь, как сильно я тебя ненавижу за хаос в твоей голове. Потому что там самая горячая точка. Я провел там много лет, забавляясь с собственными страхами.

Желание становится невыносимым. Одна мысль о том, что распростертый под ним парень, с приглашающе раздвинутыми ногами может так же игриво смотреть на кого-то ещё, просто невыносима. Настолько, что ногти на руках удлиняются, оставляя длинные полосы на простыне, скулы и уши заостряются, а из груди вырывается нечеловеческий рык, а глаза полыхают. И ничто, даже отражение этих искр в других не может его остановить. Чужое сердце сбивается с ритма лишь затем, чтобы забиться быстрее. 

За то время, которое мы знаем друг друга, мне удалось научиться думать о чем-нибудь отстраненном, чтобы не пускать тебя в свои мысли, но ты, словно нарочно впускаешь меня в свои. Врата моего ада открываются каждый раз, когда мы рядом, даже если нам угрожает опасность. Даже в том чертовом бассейне ты думал о совершенно невероятных непристойностях, и я не мог не знать того, что происходит в твоей голове. Лишь на мгновенье ты прервал эротическую фантазию о божественном минете, чтобы спросить, доверяю ли я тебе. Конечно, ты знал, что я соврал. И, словно в отместку, ты дернул меня обратно. В мой ад. Он обставлен со вкусом, роскошью и он такой сексуальный.

Он стонет тихо, на грани слышимости, так, что не будь партнер оборотнем, он даже бы не догадался о том, что мальчишка уже готов ко всему. В его глазах черти больше не пляшут румбу, они отчаянно трахаются, плодя горячее желание хозяина. Он знает, как завести молчуна в постели. Приподнять подбородок, самую малость, прогнуться в спине, едва заметно и скребануть пальцами по простыне. Намек, но без пошлости. Все, чтобы уже возбужденный альфа совсем потерял самообладание.

Ты прекрасно осведомлен о том, что твои горячие постельные фантазии — настоящий ад для меня. Просто тебе нравится играть с огнем, испытывать мое терпение, проверять меня на прочность. И, кажется, иногда ты совершенно забываешь о том, что я не каменный, когда я впечатываю тебя в какую-нибудь твердую поверхность. И это помогает. Ненадолго. Пусть даже в порыве отчаяния я могу переборщить. И, хотя бывают слезы, у меня все под контролем.

В этом нет ничего нежного или романтического. Звуки тел, бьющихся друг о друга и рваное дыхание с надрывным скрипом кровати, доказывают, что это нельзя назвать ни занятием любовью, ни, даже сексом. Разве что слово «соитие» достаточно полно опишет ситуацию. От сильных толчков, резких и хаотичных на карих глазах наворачиваются слезы, но не слышно ни единой просьбы остановить это безумие. И вены на руках не чернеют.

Я ненавижу тебя. Ты остроумный, верный, разумный и просто потрясающий. 

Ну, в общем, должен вам сказать...

Рычание становится громче, и закладывает уши. Тонкие руки с силой упираются в спинку кровати, чтобы встретить каждый толчок на полпути, усиливая каждое движение.

Что ж, должен вам сказать...

 

«Может быть ты и научился не пускать меня в свои мысли, но не научился не пускать меня в свои сны. Прекрати глупить, Дерек. Приходи. Я знаю, что ты тоже хочешь меня. Думаю, ты догадываешься, где я это увидел».

 

Вселенная замирает. Мир прекращает свое вращение. Тишина звенит в ушах, и от удовольствия поджимаются пальцы на ногах.

Что я горжусь своим личным адом.


End file.
